Regret
by Spirit-Wolf25
Summary: All of the unicorns are free, but they are not happy about the one who did so. What is the true meaning of regret, and how will it be received?


Regret 

-

**_Written By: DragonRayne_**

**_Posted By: Spirit-Wolf25_**

-

**_Started: 12/5/2002_**

**_Finished: 6/5/2005_**

**_Reposted: 1/20/2006_**

**_Words: 929_**

**_Quote of the week: "How do they get that deer to cross at the yellow road sign?" Anonymous_**

**_A/N: DragonRayne loves this movie and so wrote a fic about it…_**

-

**_Disclaimer: The Last Unicorn is nowhere in my grasp, nor will it ever be._**

-

Regret. So many emotions connected to one tiny word, each weaving their way into every nook and cranny of your heart. She was an immortal, destined to live forever, and in her vast lifetime, regret would always burn its way into her spirit. She remembered the beginning of the earth, of the sun, and the first light of the moon and stars. She remembered the others, her brothers and sisters, so many, all born from the same being. The first breathing animals, plants, and the first sins. She remembered it all. And she remembered him.

He was a beacon among her many thoughts, burning his way to the front, no matter how hard she tried to forget. He, the hero among heroes, who saved a unicorn, even died for her. She returned his favor with a new life, because she loved him. She loved a human.

She stood on a hill, the soft breeze tossing her mane in every direction. The warm spring sun warmed her back. The forest animals adored her, and the wind carried the wishes of the innocents to her sensitive ears. Another presence, an ethereal light just like hers, entered the outskirts of her forest. She heard the cry of an eagle, and through its eyes, she watched another unicorn head slowly towards her.

This one was older even than her, its mane a tangled, hoary mass. She turned her attention to the elder when he came in sight. He stopped when he was two steps away, gazing at her with deep, midnight eyes, eyes that saw everything.

"You have changed, young one," he said, his voice traveling on the wind. "I felt it when we all became free from the sea, and I know that you are confused."

She just stared, her head slightly bowed.

"I know you," he continued. "As I know all the others. But even then, you stood out. Your quiet grace, your eyes full of wisdom beyond your years that you hadn't even discovered yet."

"How can that be?" she asked, flicking her tail. "Just because I am... Different - "

"Young one, let me finish," he interrupted, his midnight eyes flashing. "The other Firstborns have agreed with me. You no longer belong. Your innocence has been corrupted, and for that, all others have plotted against you. What say you?"

She looked at him with abstract terror. "Why? Do they not thank me for what I have done? Would they rather still be kept as prisoners in the ocean? I do not deserve their anger!"

The old one sighed, and his eyes shone with deep sorrow. "I am afraid that they are ignorant of their long captivity, and most have locked away the memory completely. Only one has chosen to remember, and she is here now."

Another unicorn appeared, and made her way up to the other two. She was the same age as the corrupted one, and she looked sadly at her sister.

The old one looked at them both. "Because of your choice, you are now banned also, and you both shall be marked."

Suddenly, the eldest of all the unicorns, the Firstborns, appeared around the two loners. They cast one look of compassion before their long, silver horns glowed, and the two were surrounded by light. The two young ones lowered their heads with fear and closed their eyes. The magical light grew larger until the whole forest was covered, and then it vanished as soon as it had come.

The firstborn were no longer in sight, but the two young ones shivered with dread.

Simultaneous voices echoed on the wind. "_You no longer bear the white of innocence, but the black of the corrupted. You who became human, Amalthea, find your magician, become human, because we will no longer have any correspondence._"

Amalthea shouted, her cry full of anguish, "Why do you do this? I deserve to be like any other! And so does she!"

The voices ignored her and continued, "_Be forewarned that if any unicorn who catches you and the other, they will kill you, for you are no longer immortal._"

Then the voices vanished, and the young ones stood, helpless on what to do. As the elders had said, their coats were no longer white, but jet black. They resembled horses more than ever, save their horn, which was now gold.

Amalthea nudged her companion, and set off down the hill. Her sorrow slowly turned into anger, an emotion never felt before. She despised her kind, and hate had planted a seed in her heart. She looked at her sister.

"Do you feel the same as I do?" she asked.

"I feel... anger, angry," the other replied. "Hatred has become a part of my being."

Amalthea gazed at her sister, then turned her eyes to the twilight sky. Once again, the breeze captured her mane, and flung it everywhere, only this time, no whisper of wishes came to her, nothing but the sounds of the forest. She stamped her hoof angrily.

And he appeared, in her mind. Prince Lir. She would become human again, and she would find him, so they could finally love each other as they were meant to. And maybe her sister would become human as well, and find love.

She began walking again, remembering all the memories of her long life. Her sister followed, lost in her own thoughts. Amalthea realized that her memories were slipping away, as if snatched by the wind and carried away.

And she regretted. She regretted that she had ever set free the others.

-

Read and review! 


End file.
